


【戬沉】法力的正确用途

by Isabel_Chenyuan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 部分女体, 雷者慎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel_Chenyuan/pseuds/Isabel_Chenyuan
Summary: 三圣母被救出华山了，新天条出世了，寸心也被放了。二哥哥和沉香已经确定关系，该做的不该做的都做了。身边亲近的几个都知道了。但嫦娥和寸心还不知道。嫦娥想试探二哥哥是否还喜欢她，寸心此来也是想确定二郎神的心意，不过已经不像当年偏执。然后她们都非。常。明。确。地知道了结果。私设沉香不是很喜欢他的嫦娥姨母。原因和沉水文中所说的差不多。没看此文的米娜桑你们只要知道沉香不太喜欢她就好了_(:з)∠)_对嫦娥和寸心不粉不黑，求别开撕。同人里人物行为都是为了剧情需要；没有她们俩，也会有仙女甲乙丙丁，反正得让沉香吃醋。毕竟咱们二哥哥丰神俊朗太讨人喜欢。恩，就是这么随便的设定了。





	【戬沉】法力的正确用途

**Author's Note:**

> 三圣母被救出华山了，新天条出世了，寸心也被放了。二哥哥和沉香已经确定关系，该做的不该做的都做了。身边亲近的几个都知道了。但嫦娥和寸心还不知道。嫦娥想试探二哥哥是否还喜欢她，寸心此来也是想确定二郎神的心意，不过已经不像当年偏执。
> 
> 然后她们都非。常。明。确。地知道了结果。
> 
> 私设沉香不是很喜欢他的嫦娥姨母。原因和沉水文中所说的差不多。没看此文的米娜桑你们只要知道沉香不太喜欢她就好了_(:з)∠)_
> 
> 对嫦娥和寸心不粉不黑，求别开撕。同人里人物行为都是为了剧情需要；没有她们俩，也会有仙女甲乙丙丁，反正得让沉香吃醋。毕竟咱们二哥哥丰神俊朗太讨人喜欢。
> 
> 恩，就是这么随便的设定了。

退圈致歉。

谢谢所有喜欢过、鼓励过我的你们。

有缘再见。

祝开心。

**Author's Note:**

> 【后记】
> 
> 写到一半发现：正殿里隔着盔甲二哥哥感受不到酥胸在背啊啊啊卧槽w(ﾟДﾟ)w
> 
> 算了就当二哥哥五感较他人都灵敏吧╮(╯-╰)╭
> 
> 私心喜欢二哥哥的朝服，大半夜的搜图研究要怎么脱……
> 
> 顺便补了宝正大结局看爆衣，玛德一点参考意义都没有( ‵o′)凸
> 
> 还有盔甲的名称我真是mmp懒得深究了，大家随意就好_(:з)∠)_
> 
> 感觉自己像个变态（捂脸）
> 
> 吃肉容易写肉难，羞得我老脸又红又烫⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
>  
> 
> 师父有话：
> 
> 玉鼎真人：“戬儿，为师辛苦教导你不是为了让你用法术在床上来压外甥的！！”
> 
> 孙悟空：“沉香！俺老孙教你七十二变不是让你用来和杨小圣在啪啪啪的时候增加情趣的啊！！！”
> 
> 纯属娱乐。不，他们并不知道那天发生了什么。


End file.
